South park: Red the new girl
by digicat11
Summary: The new girl to South park elementary, Red, proves that looks can be deceiving and that most everything is never as anyone expects. Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

"OK you little bastards shut up" Mr. Garrison blandly demands. The classroom goes as silent as it can be before he continues.

"We have a new girl joining us today" he opens the door and a small girl walks in and stares blankly at the class. She had shoulder length black hair that seemed like it was slicked to her neck. She wore a black t shirt with grey pants.

" Her name is Red, her parents donated a shit ton of money so be nice to her "Mr. Garrison states without any indication that he was joking.

Red strolls over to an empty seat next to Butters.

"Well anywho, today were going to learn about the Missouri Compromise..." he begins to drone on about some boring lesson about slave states and free states, but everyone's to busy not giving a fuck to pay attention.

Class passes by quickly as if some writer couldn't figure out what to write next, and it was time for lunch. And Butters is telling yet another tale.

"And so there was this lady right fellas. And she was telling this guy about when she saw a robot hit a dog. And the guy said that HE was that dog and the lady starts making these weird noises like she was choking but it turns out that her son just fell asleep again"

For a moment everyone just stares at him until Stan finally says what the were all thinking. "What the hell are you talking about Butters?"

Before Butters can spew anymore bullshit, the new girl Red walks to the table and sits right in between Craig and Jimmy.

Everybody at the table stares at her and without missing his mark Cartman speaks up. "You can't sit with us, nobody invited you" he says in matter-of-factly voice.

Rather than protesting the new girl gets up, leaving her lunch bag, walks over to where Cartman was sitting, pulls him out his seat with ease and punches him in the nose.

"Lesson 1 never order me around or talk out of line" Red responds calmly and coldly.

"OH GOD I THINK SHE BROKE MY NOSE!"Cartman screams. She releases his collar and drops him to the floor with a thud. The walks back to her seat and eats her lunch as if nothing happened.

"Any more objections?" Nobody says anything. "Good"


	2. Chapter 2

-after school-

Hey you guys wanna come over?" Stan asks while kicking a pebble towards a clump of snow.

"Can't my mom's making me watch Ike today." Kyle responds dishearteningly.

"Mrfph mph (sure man)" Kenny says through his orange parka.

"I've got better things to do than hang out with you assholes" Cartman snaps bitterly.

"Don't get pissed at us cause you got your ass kicked fatass" Kyle snaps back.

"Ei! I'm not fat you stupid jew! And I didn't get beat up, I just wasn't paying attention. Next time I see that Red bitch, I will kick her square in the nuts"

"Yeah right fatass. I'll see you guys tomorrow" Kyle says as he starts for home

"Bye dude" Stan calls out after him, then heads off to his house with Kenny and Cartman.

About three blocks from his house Kyle hears someone calling out to him. He turns to find Red standing behind him with a blank gaze.

"Your name is Kyle right?" She asks in a singsong tone.

"Um yeah. Why?" He takes a step back and stares at her nervously. She takes a step closer him, eyeing him curiously. He moves further back until he he stumbles on his foot and falls.

"You scared, babe?" She mocks stepping closer until she stood above him.

"What do you want?" He asked staggering to his feet. She stared at him for a seconds then grinned slyly.

"Just sayin' hi babe, I'm not gonna hurt you unless you do something dumb. So try not to piss me off and we'll get along perfectly".

She grabs his shoulders suddenly and glares coldly into his eyes. "You're not going to make any plans tomorrow. I have something planned for you" Red says emphasizing on the word planned. "Big plans".

"Like hell you do!" Kyle scoffs. She releases his shoulders and takes a step back.

"Did I say you had a choice? You either meet me at City Wok or I'll drag you there by your testicles. Do I make myself clear?" She lightly slapped his cheek and started walking past him. "Rule 2: my words is law. I say it and you do it. If not we'll have problems". Then walks out of sight leaving a slightly confused angry Kyle to wonder what the fuck just happened..

"What a bitch"


	3. Chapter 3

- The next day-

"Dude, your saying that she just walked up to you and asked you out?" Stan asks doubtfully.

"More like she threatened me. And she didn't ask me out she just said to meet her and City Wok" Kyle replies bitterly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you gonna meet her?". Kyle scoffs, "Hell no! I'm not gonna be intimidated by some new girl"

"Don't know dude. She seems pretty intense, you'd probably be better off just going with it"

"And why the hell is that?"

"Not much she can do to you in public, right?".

"She broke Cartman's nose in front of everyone. I don't see why she couldn't do the same to me"

"Why don't you go ask her. I think she's hanging around the sixth graders classroom". Kyle and Stan made their way over to the sixth grade hallway and arrives just in time to see Red pinning a brown-haired kids arm behind his back and pressing him into the wall.

"Say it" She demands, pushing his arm further up his back with every passing second. "Say. It" She repeats more aggressively.

" I'm sorry!" He squeals out visibly scared. She let's go of his arm and shoves him onto the ground angrily. "Nobody bosses me around. Ever" She glares down at him until she spots Kyle and Stan and her face lightens up almost immediately.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Kyle and ... Stuart?"

"His name is Stan and I am not your 'good friend'. Kyle replies hatefully.

"Well, then why'd you agree to come to City Wok with me. Oh wait you didn't have a choice" Red says curling a strand of her short black hair around her finger.

"That's actually what I came here to talk to you about. I'm not going to be terrorized into doing what you want. I'm going home"

Kyle turns as to walk away feeling confident that he didn't allow himself to walked all over. He feels a strong grip on his wrist and he pulled backwards forcefully.

"Rule number three never tell me what you don't want to do. If I've already said you're doing it than you fucking do it" She turns him around until he's facing her and she knocks the wind out of him with a hard punch to the stomach. He doubles over in pain falls to his knees.

"You're either there. Or dead. I trust you won't try something dumb like this in the future, you may not realize this but, I'm actually not that violent when I'm calm. And I hope... I won't have to blow a fuse because of you in the future. Do I make myself clear Kyle?"

He nods slowly on the ground and groans aggressively.

Stan helps Kyle back to his feet and glares at Red. "What's your problem?" She stares at him for a few seconds then throws her head back laughing.

"Dunno. Your guess is as good as mine buddy". For a moment Stan can see a hint of something deeper in her cold grey eyes, but just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. "You know where to find me Kyle. Don't keep me waiting" She turns on her heel and strolls off whistling the MLP theme song.

"What a serious bitch" Kyle mutters straightening out"

"She's something alright" Stan says still trying to recall the spark he'd seen before.

"Yeah. A pain in the..."


	4. Chapter 4

- after school in front of City Wok-

"So. What do you want?" Red questions coyly. Kyle glares at her still rubbing the sore spot where she had punched him.

"The hell do you mean what do I want? You dragged me here in the first place!" Kyle yelled angrily.

"I meant" She said unfazed "What do you want to order. Jeez you on your period or somthing?"

Kyle mumbled under his breath then continued with his salty atitude. "City chicken" he grunted not looking up at her.

"Good choice Ky". He finally looked up at her. "Ky?" He asked annoyed.

She shrugged turned back to the doors and pushed them open. "That's what I'm gonna call you from now on. Ky, friends nickname each other sometimes"

" Don't call me Ky. And we're not friends". He said walking in after her.

"Come on. I'll even let you nickname me. Just say one off the top of your head" Kyle knew exactly what she deserved to be called, and he did not mince words. "Bitch". He flinched expecting her to punch him, but was surprised when she doubled over laughing. "

Kay. Guess I'm Bitch now" She said still laughing like Kyle had said the best joke in the world. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the ground.

"Hey, you either order something or get out of my Shitty Wok" Lu Kim called out from behind the counter.

"Sorry bout that, 2 city chickens please" She said in an almost too polite tone. After paying for they're food they sat down at an empty booth and Kyle began eating his food while Red sat patiently.

"What are you waiting for". She hadn't touched her city chicken, she just sat grinning triumphantly at the door.

"Hey Ky, did I ever tell you my last name?" She questioned, changing the subject. Kyle began to shift uncomfortably in his seat

"no... you didn't" "Well it used to be Lillen, back when it was me my mom and my dad living in a fancy mansion. Then my dad died, so my mom started working even harder to keep the house and pay for private school...but it was too much for her to do alone. Ya know?"

Kyle failed to see where this conversation was going, but he didn't like the vindictive tone her voice took.

"Then, she got remarried to someone who was apparently supposed to be a one night stand, but led to... 'love'. That fucking slut". A wide grin spread out across her face and Kyle sunk further back in his seat.

"So now my last name is no longer the beautiful sounding Lillen... it's something that roles off the tongue easier. The last name came with 4 and half more years of private school and... A brother, whom I loved dearly. But I didn't see him in a long time... not until 3 days ago. And he told me somethings...about you, Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and even sweet little Butters" Her voice began to sound cold and hard, like when they had first met.

"A-are you gonna tell it to me or not?" Kyle asked cautiously.

"I was getting to that. My new name... is Red Boyett, and here comes my loving stepbrother...Ky"


	5. Chapter 5

Several thoughts poured into Kyle's mind when the words escaped her lips. The loudest one was to run for the hills. He didn't get the chance when he felt Red bear grip his arm and push it against his back.

"What's the hurry Ky? We just got here" She giggles and holds him in place.

"Yeah Ky, what the hurry?" A bone chillingly familiar voice mocks from behind.

"Bro! What took you so long? Thought you wouldn't show" Red forces Kyle back into his seat and shoves him into the booth.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Trent says walking into view. "It's been a long time hasn't it? Kyle" he asks menacingly.

"W-w-what are you going to do with me?" Kyle nervously blurts out.

Trent laughed coldly as he sat opposite from Kyle in the booth. " It's not what I'm going to do to you, it's what you're going to do for me" he coldly replies

Red giggles methodically as she tightens her grip on Kyle's arm.

"I'm not doing anything for you! Look I'm sorry about what happened in preschool but there's nothing I can do". Kyle's arm begins going numb as Red pushes it further up his back.

"That's where your wrong Kyle' you can and will do something for me. I'm going to get the revenge that I couldn't get last time and whether or not you fucking like it, your going to help me" Trent snarls.

"What do you want from me?"Kyle mumbles

Red releases Kyle's arm and grabs the back collar of his coat. "Come back here tomorrow and we'll tell you exactly what you're needed for" Red says. "Oh, and of course you wouldn't be dumb enough to tell anyone about this little encounter now would you Ky?" Kyle shook his head in response.

"Told you he was a smart kid. Now I'm gonna get going, got a lot of preparing to do" Trent says laughing.

He exits the restaurant, leaving a shocked Kyle and a smiling Red at the booth.

"What the hell..." Kyle starts but is cut off with Red kissing him on the cheek and covering his mouth with her hand.

"Just go along with the ride Ky, you might find some twists and turns but trust me, it'll all be over quicker than it started"

She patted him on the head, stared at him with a look he couldn't quite place, then got up and followed her stepbrother out the door.

" What. The. Fuck" was all Kyle could say at that point.


End file.
